Fetiches
by Rave Strife
Summary: Lo que puede llegar a ser una persona para uno Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual de Proyecto 1-8
Daisuke Motomiya no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, sabia a lo que se enfrentaba al tomar el trabajo que le había recomendado su hermana, pero el verse involucrado con un montón de sujetos que supervisaban los mangas de la editorial esmeralda, donde además se publicaba uno de los mejores mangas yaoi de la historia pero sobre todo no espero verse con su prometido por arreglo matrimonial ahí.

—Daisuke, ¿vas a trabajar aquí?—el editor en jefe se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a su novio

—Ta… Taichi, si voy a estar trabajando aquí desde ahora—el castaño menor se sintió cohibido con todas las miradas sobre él.

—Me alegra tenerte aquí, no todos los días puedo trabajar al lado de mi amado de 18 años—ante la mención de su edad el menor quería ser tragado por la tierra al ver como se reían los demás editores en la sala.

—no sabía que me necesitabas para sentirte de mí misma edad y eso que solo me llevas seis años— contesto con algo de enojo y con ello callo a los demás en la sala.

Lo difícil no fue el aguantar la primera semana, si no el evitar que les descubrieran a él y a Taichi haciendo el amor en la sala de fotocopiado tras lo cual tuvo que quitar las copias de su trasero o en la sala de juntas; aun no entendía el fetiche del mayor por hacerlo en lugares públicos.

—Taichi, ¿Por qué tienes fascinación en que hagamos el amor en lugares públicos?—en el momento de soltar la pregunta los ojos del castaño se iluminaron.

—eso es porque cada parte de ti me vuelve loco, toda tu presencia es mi fetiche Dai—las palabras de Taichi calaron muy en el fondo de su corazón sintiendo una especie de calor que no había sentido antes—la manera en la que veo tu cuerpo es como si los ángeles me hubieran dado al ser más perfecto de la historia—

El sonrojo que provocaban las palabras del mayor sobre su persona, la presencia del mismo también le volvía loco, así como con el Taichi se volvió su propio fetiche, pero más adoraba sus manos el cómo le daban la seguridad que a él le faltaba, incluso los días que había llegado a tener pesadillas estas las ahuyentaban.

Desde su primer encuentro hacía ya bastante tiempo hasta que el enfrento a su familia arreglando su posterior matrimonio, siempre le protegió, le idealizo como persona y se volvió su necesidad, su gusto culposo y ahora mucho más al trabajar a su lado.

—Dai, ¿Qué tal si vas hoy a la casa y te quedas a dormir? — la mano del mayor tomo la suya y la beso tal como las películas de enamorados que a veces veían juntos.

El menor solo asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió de vuelta antes de lanzarse a su cuello y besarle en los labios, tomo los mangas que debía entregar ese día y se alejó de quien luz le daba a su vida con una sonrisa boba en los labios mientras tarareaba una canción.

La tarde llego para ambos y cierto nerviosismo recorría el cuerpo de Daisuke, a pesar de haber ya estado varias veces en el departamento de Taichi, pero siempre hacían algo diferente, como una vez que ocuparon varios juguetes sexuales que le habían regalado y que no había tenido idea que se sentían tan bien o la vez que le ato a la cama.

—Taichi ya llegue—al entrar al departamento le sorprendió lo que encontró, todas sus pertenencias se encontraban ahí empaquetadas perfectamente.

—Veo que ya te diste cuenta—sonrió el mayor sentándose en la silla tomando de la mesa un block de dibujo y unos lápices.

— ¿por…porque trajiste mis cosas?- pregunto el castaño

—Sé que has tenido problemas en casa así que debido a que tenemos un arreglo matrimonial decidí que de ahora en adelante vivirás conmigo—la sonrisa basta para dejar sin armas al otro castaño.

—Gracias—una sonrisa, esos brazos que rodean su ser para protegerle para hacerle sentir querido, cuanto tiempo había deseado eso, los labios de Taichi sobre los suyos.

Las caricias de las manos que le daban su más preciado sueño recorrían su espalda mientras estaban unidos en ese maravilloso beso el cual no seso hasta que les hizo falta el aire y dejando los labios rojos del menor.

—Daisuke ¿puedo pedirte algo? —pregunto el castaño mayor mientras sostenía de nuevo su block de dibujo.

—Claro lo que quieras—dijo con un deje de inocencia sin mirar el block

Taichi únicamente susurro a su oído su petición provocando que el menor se pusiera completamente rojo y asintiendo lentamente; su camiseta fue la primera en abandonar su esbelta figura intentando cubrir un poco uno de los moretones que había obtenido por parte del nuevo "esposo" de su madre mientras el mayor le dibujaba con una sonrisa; al quedar en bóxer se sentía cohibido, no era la primera vez que le veía desnudo pero si la primera en la que el mismo se desnudaba solo para ser dibujado.

—Calma Dai—le tranquilizo su pareja levantándose del sillón para besarle de nuevo en los labios y sumergirlo de nuevo en la seguridad que sentía a su lado.

Daisuke se sentó completamente desnudo en el sillón siendo dibujado lentamente por su amado completamente sonrojado y cubriendo su intimidad ya que el simple hecho de ser observado y dibujado de esa manera le hacía sentir excitado.

—Ya termine Dai—Taichi se acercó lentamente a su pareja y le mostro los dibujos, tras lo cual Daisuke solo sonrió mientras una lagrima traicionera surcaba su mejilla ya que no solo eran simples dibujos, en ellos estaban mensajes para el que demostraban por qué se había obsesionado con Taichi, la razón por la cual no quería pasar su vida con nadie más, él era su fetiche y viceversa no podía imaginarse vivir con nadie que no fuese él, su voz lo calmaba sus detalles para con su persona le hacían sentir amado, y también seguro ya que no solo era una atracción física si no espiritual, eran dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaban juntas y hacían una imagen hermosa y no cambiaría ninguna de las locas manías de Taichi por nada.


End file.
